Healing Scars
by Nicholas Dreamer
Summary: You would have thought that I'd learned my lesson, after barely surviving my last encounter with a genuine sociopath who's main goal was to draw out the Hood. But, little did I knew that by running to my savior with open arms, I'd walked myself right into yet another gilded cage. Well, one thing for sure no one is ever going to cage this bird, again!


Disclaimer: Well, just to get this off my chest so that it can be known in the world. I can humbly say that I don't own Arrow in any way, shape or form. And quite frankly while playing devil's advocate, I wouldn't want to either. Even though, that might sound shocking considering that these words are coming from the mouth of a former devoted fan whom still tries to cling to hope that it won't fall back into its vicious cycle recycled plotlines, useless love triangles, and missed opportunities. So, if you people truly want me to be genuine about this. Then, yeah, I'm still bitter about certain issues and major key aspects regarding this one particular show. So, to wrap this up in a short but sweet conclusion. The Arrow series is owned by the renowned and the incredibly god awful Marc Guggenheim.

Author's Note: So, for the record please know that when I get heated about certain topics, I tend to go off on a bit of a tangent. And for the most part, it's not pretty how it usually ends. So, just to let you know early on, please don't take things I say too seriously when I get particularly heated. Just allow me to simmer down gently if I go too far in rant/bitch mode. And trust me when I say, that I know that it happens to the best of us, me often than I would like. So, all I can really hope is to be better when the time comes once again. But, until then stay wicked!

Summary: You would have thought that I'd learned my lesson, after barely surviving my last encounter with a genuine sociopath who's main goal was to draw out the Hood. But, little did I knew that by running to my savior with open arms, I'd walked myself right into yet another gilded cage. Well, one thing for sure no one is ever going to cage this bird, again!

Warnings: Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Mpreg, Child Abuse/Violence, Manipulative Felicity Smoak, Minor Oliver Queen Bashing

* * *

Chapter 1

Shadows of a New Dawn

* * *

So, I guess this is going to be how I spend my mornings from now on living in a place like this. Always constantly drifting from the rather unsettling memories that just took place about two months ago. I guess I'm still not used to the entire transition from moving to a new city. But honestly, can you really blame for that? I mean in less than a year, I've basically had my life completely uprooted at least three or more times without so much as a second thought. And your probably thinking, that it's just the anxiety of being in a foreign place that's really getting on my nerves.

But, that's not really the case, cause I'm used to constantly moving from place to place, and having to make new friends along the way. It's just the fact that I really thought my mother would be there with me to help ease the transition. But sadly, I know that there is a high chance that she won't make it back to me. I mean after the series of massive explosions from the landmines blowing the accursed island to bits, it leaves little room to hope. Just cause one damn psychopath can't get his shit together. I don't know for certain if this man had mental issues but, in the time he held me captive, I noticed that he gave off the minor cues of an unhealthy obsession with lapses for insanity when it came to the Green Arrow.

It was sickening, to hear him go on and on about the man. The rather vividly descriptive things that he would do to him when he came onto that damn island with his friends if the little surprises that he had waiting for him didn't work at all. Sometimes, he would get in my face and just laugh, and I don't mean the normal chuckle that you brush too aside either. The laugh, that he gave was truly maniacal, almost haunting even. I guess it gave him a kick when he saw the fear and absolute terror on my face, and it was all because of him.

So, I guess it's really true as to what people say. That the only way to cause permanent and almost irreparable damage to a person is to hurt what that they cherish the most. Funny, I really didn't think that it took me being in danger, to draw the Green Arrow out to this prison island. It was then at that moment, that I realize what was his true aim was. What better way to draw out the Green Arrow, then have his family or rather his fucking son the on the metaphorically speaking chopping block.

Now you are probably wondering what was the biggest shock for me. Well, don't worry that's coming up rather soon. Now, where was I? Oh, that's right when I fucking realize that the Green Arrow was my father, no sperm donor. It was then that Adrian, no the psychopath, turned over to me. I guess he realized that I figured out my supposed father was the Green Arrow, and just when I glared at him he put me in a choke hold, then dragged me outside to see my father, The Green Arrow right before me. I really didn't pay attention to much afterward, because of the freaking fact that my airwaves were being restricted and it slowly all going dark. All I heard was arrow being shot, and a scream from my captor.

And you want to know the real kicker here, as it turns out that my father, the Green Arrow was, in fact, the same man who just randomly showed up at my old home no less than a year ago asking if he wanted to play with my action figures. He saved a person he barely even knows, a child that I'm hundred percent certain of that he never even knew of. And to immediately grab a hold me asking me series of questions like was I alright or have I been hurt anywhere? Like a genuine parent, you could say I was a bit discombobulated. All I could really do is nod my head, still feeling a bit groggy from the choke hold that psychopath gave me.

It was then when I heard him chuckle, that this uneasiness began to feel the pit in my stomach. It was like the precipice of something majorly bad was about to happen in a horror movie. And just when I turn my head, I heard my father yell out"Adrian don't!" A gunshot was heard, then as Adrian fell to the side of the boat, releasing the hold of his gun. And just when you think it was finally over immediately a series of explosions went off. As both my father and I turned back towards the island we saw that whole entire island went up in black smoke with traces orange fires outlines. I really wanted to scream out to my mother, but my voice never reached my mouth, everything just went up in smoke. The tears that ran down my face as my father and I drifted out on the open water where the only thing that kept me remotely silent was there.

Now as we are back in present day, your probably wonder what the living hell I'm doing now. Well, your guess is as good as mine. As I walked into the bathroom and quickly turned on the water for the shower head. I stripped off my pajamas and walked into the streaming warm water. Watching ever so closely to the droplets of water hitting against my skin, trying my best to not relive or dwell on the events that took place about two months ago. It was hard not too, the emotions that I tried to keep buried down just raced through my brain just as fast as I try to get one down, it feels as if I break. Because somehow I knew, it was only a matter of time. That sooner or later something is going to happen and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be able to sit on the sidelines anymore. Slowly, breathing out the steam that seemed to radiate off of my skin. I turned off the water and headed upstairs with my dark navy blue towel around my waist. I made it to my room and slowly took off the towel then placed on my black boxer briefs. Drying off the water from my head, I heard the door to my room open. Slowly lifting my head, I saw in the middle of the doorway was my father, Oliver Queen, standing right before me with a look of sadness. The next words he said sent a chill up my spine.

"William, we have to talk. Something's come up."


End file.
